An example of a known technique for forming a joint assembly between two panels is described in GB-A-2117813. That document describes the use of a pair of strips secured to the edges of respective panels, for example by a dovetail joint. The connecting strips are provided one with a curved tongue and the other with a groove. One strip can be pivoted relative to the other for the tongue to enter the groove.
The structure of the present invention may comprise an assembly of two or more panels in which two panels are interlocked by an interposed connection member, or an assembly in which two panels are directly interconnected.
In one of its aspects the present invention seeks to provide a structure in which a pair of members, such as a panel and another member, or two panels, may be interconnected, and may subsequently be selectively separated in a controlled manner.